poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured Draco Malfoy
They met Slughorn Slughorn: Hello, there. I must be nice to see you here. You're name? Ace: I'm Ace. Slughorn: Ah. Dumbledore told me about you. As you can see this, Dumbledore told me that you fail in Potion's Class, 3 Years ago in Hogwarts. And that's unfortunate. Ace: Aw... I should be good in science class. He look down Daffy: Did he told about us? Slughorn: He did. And you are great to Ace. Daffy: All right! Harry: Slughorn. Is so great to you. Slughorn: Harry? Ron? Hermione? They heard a noise Slughorn: I wonder what's that noise that you did last time, Ron. He left Ace: Last Time? Ron: It's a long story. They went to find out Slughorn: Everything looks okay? Meanwhile Black Doom: Way a go, you imbecile. Draco: It's not my fault, I brake something. Black Doom: All, this is a pleasant surprise. That took Harry Potter brought Ace and the other with him and his friends. Now we can deal with all of them at once! Draco: What do you want me to do? Slughorn: Who's there?! Then Draco jump out of the Window Harry: It's Draco Malfoy! Slughorn: Not that Boy again... He really did some bad things in Hogwarts. Bring him to me, cause I'm giving a punishment. Harry: Slughorn, can you give some something for- Slughorn: It will have to wait! I have to find out what's causing in the Town. He left Ace: Come on, Harry! Let's go catch Draco! Harry: Alright. Let's go! They went off to find him Meanwhile Black Doom: I was so looking forward to destroying that ridiculous Hogsmeade. But now that Ace and his friends are here I think a change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure. After all. Draco: What kind of revenge? Black Doom: The magnificent, malevolent kind, of course. Draco: Sounds evil to me. Like lord Voldermort. Black Doom: Voldermort? That evil lord? Hm... How intriguing. Where could I find him? Draco: At my Mansion. Black Doom: Then I'll bring him here. Hours Later Black Doom: It's so great to see you again, Voldermort. Voldermort: Nice to see you too, Black Doom. I feel so happy to see you. Black Doom: Indeed, Voldermort. Do you remember, Ace and his friends. Voldermort: That's right! They destroy me 3 Years ago. With Harry Potter! And the last thing I do. It's to do not forget that time they did to me, until I teach those imbecile for not messing with Lord Voldermort! Black Doom: Yes... that's right. That's the spirit. And I have the perfect plan already in mind. Have you ever heard of Hogsmeade? He turn back and saw him look tired Black Doom: (Sigh) It seems he needs more time to recover. Draco- stay here and keep Ace and his friends occupied. He Disappeared Black Doom: (Voice) My Heartless will help you. But do not fail me! Our Heroes have arrived Ace: There he is! Draco: You won't get away, Potter! From this Heartless! They are fighting Draco and the Heartless and they did it Draco: You may win. But Voldermort will have his Revenge! He left Harry: Voldermort!? Ace: He's back, isn't he!? Daffy: Yes, he is. Wile: We have to go back to Hogwarts. Meanwhile Slughorn is walking Slughorn: Strange? I think I've lost my way. Oh, how can I get back to Hogwarts? Ginny is Hiding Ginny: Are you Slughorn? Slughorn: That's right. And you must be Ginny Weasley. Ginny: Yes. Slughorn, you better get back to Hogsmeade, cause something is gonna be bad. Slughorn: I have to go see Harry. But... Okay, I'll go back, make sure you tell him about Voldermort's return. Ginny: He is back! Voldermort is back. All you need to do is to go back to Hogsmeade and be hidden from Voldermort. If Voldermort arrived, be careful. Voldermort and Black Doom is spying on them Black Doom: See that man talk to that Weasley Girl. Voldermort: All I have to do is to captured him. Black Doom: Yes. You all take control over Hogsmeade, and then Ace and his friends will come running here. Voldermort: And then, I'll get rid of Harry Potter. Black Doom: And after that, I'll turn him into a Heartless Wizard! Voldermort: That's seem nice. They laugh Slughorn: Who's there! Then Voldermort is gonna captured him, and he got teleported with Slughorn